criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Westbrook
Unborn son |job = Former prosecutor Lawyer Volunteer chairman |path = Pedophile |mo = See below |victims = 6+ molested |status = Deceased |actor = Jeffrey Nordling |appearance = "The Boys of Sudworth Place" }} "You weren't like the others, even back then. Ah, come on, I knew you were special. To be honest, you were my favorite." Jack Westbrook was a pedophile who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Ranked first in his class, Westbrook became the Assistant District Attorney for several rural counties in Massachusetts and racked up a reputation for winning a large majority of his cases. This caught the attention of higher-ups in the court system, who got him a job as a top prosecutor in Boston. From 2002 to 2004, he volunteered at a halfway house for troubled young boys, known as Sudworth Place. However, underneath this facade, Westbrook was a closet pedophile who molested the boys frequenting Sudworth Place. Among his victims were Brian Stiller (whom Westbrook considered to be his favorite), Chad Griffith, Andrew Ford, and Matthew Jones, who became best friends due to their shared ordeal. After leaving Sudworth Place in 2004 for unknown reasons, Westbrook moved on with his life. In 2007, he married a woman, Linda, and eventually impregnated her with their son. Due to the dangers brought by his job, the two began moving around in the area frequently, never staying in the same place for more than a couple of years. In 2010, he abruptly switched careers and began defending criminals instead of prosecuting them. All the while, Westbrook was unaware that Matthew had committed suicide, being unable to continue living the trauma of being molested. The Boys of Sudworth Place Modus Operandi Westbrook targeted young boys residing at Sudworth Place. He would take them to an apartment that he had privately purchased, where he provided them with candy and video games. Then, he would molest them and took their photos afterwards as trophies. He would keep those photos in the same apartment. Westbrook also would take some of the boys on overnight group camping trips, where he presumably molested them as well. According to a flashback shown of Westbrook and a resident of Sudworth Place, he would apparently take at least some of his victims to the shower, where he washed and molested them. Profile Westbrook is a closet pedophile who used his position of authority to exploit the trust of his young victims. As an attorney, he had unfettered access to vulnerable victims who were extremely easy to groom. He targeted prepubescent boys who would be afraid to come forward to the authorities, because they had been ostracized from society due to the crimes they had committed. However, with his abduction, it appears his past may have come back to haunt him. Real-Life Comparison Westbrook is extremely similar to Jerry Sandusky and was compared to him by the BAU. Both were closet pedophiles once had good reputations in the public due to their occupations, which they used a facade for their crimes. They also used child-grooming strategies to gain the trust of their victims before molesting them, targeted troubled boys, and met them through organizations specializing in troubled children. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 2002 to 2004: **Brian Stiller **Chad Griffith **Andrew Ford **Matthew Jones **Two other unnamed victims **Presumably numerous other unnamed victims Notes *Westbrook is extremely similar to serial rapist Hamilton Bartholomew, a.k.a. "The Piano Man". Both of them were uncaught sex offenders who would later be abducted by at least one of their former victims and excessively tortured by them. Appearances *Season Ten **The Boys of Sudworth Place Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Pedophiles Category:Deceased Category:Victims